


Cherries for Breakfast

by americanhoney913



Series: Inktober 2019 [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Day 6, F/F, Inktober 2019, fluffy mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: InktoberDay 6: HuskyBecky’s having the best dream. She’s naked. Charlotte’s naked. There’s a waterfall and Becky watches the trails as they slide down Charlotte’s body, over her collarbone, and--“Becks, get up.”





	Cherries for Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest fic I've written for Inktober so far and I hope you guys enjoy it!

Becky’s having the best dream. She’s naked. Charlotte’s naked. There’s a waterfall and Becky watches the trails as they slide down Charlotte’s body, over her collarbone, and--

“Becks, get up.”

The redhead whines as her dream slowly fades, reaching out with a hand to keep it. Naked Charlotte dreams are her favorite dreams and how dare someone interrupt her.

“Come on, lazybones, we’ve gotta be on the road soon.”

_ Oh, _ Becky thinks,  _ it’s Charlotte. Maybe, if I open her eyes, she’ll still be naked.  _ She rolls over and cracks one eye open. She’s disappointed when she finds Charlotte, back to the bed, dressed in one of those cheap hotel robes. Becky closes her eyes and huffs, rolling over until her back is to the blonde, and bundles down into the covers. She remembers telling Charlotte to turn off the air conditioning, but the oppressive Midwestern heat made it impossible to sleep without it on.

Becky grumbles as she tucks the covers under her chin. She’s not wearing any clothes because it’s hot and she likes to feel Charlotte’s skin against hers, even in the oppressive heat. It wasn’t like she was snuggling down because she was cold, anyway, since the air conditioning had been on all night. The blankets just happen to smell like Charlotte and Charlotte isn’t in them. 

Becky calculates that she had about two more gentle reminders to get out of bed before the blonde actually gets cranky. So she stays put for the moment, opting to let the sight of Charlotte prowling about their hotel room, the early morning sunlight coming through the curtain.

Becky loves Charlotte in this state-- well, Becky loves Charlotte in all states-- but there’s something in particular about this version of her that is soft and warm. Sure, Charlotte’s always soft and warm, but it’s in the morning hours that she changes. At night, under the ring lights, she’s the queen, a warrior. Poetry in motion. Or after, when they’re coming back from matches, Charlotte doesn’t even try to stop Becky when the redhead pulls her down for more energy-expending activities to get rid of the last bouts of that in-ring rush.

“Becky, come on, we don’t have all day.” Charlotte’s voice sounds impatient and Becky winces from where she’s hiding under the covers. She pulls herself out of bed as Charlotte goes into the bathroom. The redhead wraps herself in the thin sheet and grumbles, rubbing her eye with one hand while holding up the sheet with the other. She watches Charlotte move around, sad that she can’t see her muscular back or her oh-so-biteable ass. The robe slides off of one creamy shoulder and Becky shivers, still a little caught off guard by the suddenness with which her craving for Charlotte’s body overcomes her.

“Becky?” Charlotte says as she exits the bathroom. Becky looks up and drools as the robe slides down a little more, revealing both golden shoulders and a sliver of those beautiful breasts.

The redhead stalks towards her girlfriend, the blonde chuckling and Becky can guess she has that same hungry glint in her eyes. She throws her arms around Charlotte’s waist and buries her face between the blonde’s breasts, inhaling the shower-clean scent of her skin trapped there along with the more familiar scent of her body lotion.

So warm. So soft. So smooth. Infinitely better than the scratchy hotel fabric. Becky could probably fall asleep here again without any effort at all, pillowed against Charlotte’s unbelievable softness and supported by her unwavering strength.

“Having fun?” Charlotte asks dryly in a way that tells Becky that she’s probably rolling her eyes. But Becky’s not fooled. Charlotte’s fingers automatically stray to scratch through her hair in just the way they did last night when Becky was sprawled bonelessly over her, when Charlotte was at her softest and most tender.

“Uh-huh,” Becky mumbles, sighing deeply in contentment. She feels like if she could, she would be purring. The sheets fall as she lets them go to wrap her arms around Charlotte. She pulls at the edges of the robe to open it more, so she can get at those beautiful globes of flesh. “Comfy.”

“They’re not going anywhere, you know. You can always visit them again tonight.”

“Ya promise?”

“Sure.”

Becky sighs again, like this is the hardest thing she’s ever had to do, and gives the full curve of each breast a kiss before she resurfaces. Charlotte’s face is caught between tenderness and fondness and exasperation, her fingers still giving her away as they lightly play in Becky’s hair.

“I jus' really like yer breasts,” Becky offers as an explanation, a sly grin curving her lips, turning into a smirk. She reaches to cup them, but Charlotte whacks her hands away. 

Becky knows her smile is infectious. Charlotte does that little half-snort she does when she’s trying to suppress her laughter. Becky loves making Charlotte laugh. It’s the second-best sound to come out of her girlfriend’s mouth, besides her beautiful moans.

“I’m glad,” Charlotte responds, her voice husky as her long fingers leave Becky’s hair, teasingly trail down her shoulder and chest until they gently squeeze over Becky’s own breasts. “Yours aren’t bad, either.”

Becky purrs and closes her eyes at the unexpected massage, biting back a moan. In Becky’s experience, on travel days, Charlotte usually doesn’t do morning sex, because she likes to be on the road early to make it to their next destination with time to relax before they go back to work. But she’s not about to complain. Maybe she’s starting to change Charlotte’s mind about it; maybe she can convince the blonde do redirect some of that restless gotta-go-fast energy and--

Her brain short circuits as Charlotte bends down to take one of her breasts in her mouth. Becky can’t hold back her moan this time. Her hands fly into Charlotte’s hair, fisting handfuls of it unconsciously near the base of Charlotte’s skull, tight enough that Charlotte returns the moan around the nipple still in her mouth. And  _ Jesus fuck _ , Becky would do this every morning if this is all it takes.

Of course, at that very moment, Charlotte releases her with a wet  _ pop _ . She straightens, tilts her head to capture Becky’s lips instead in a deep toe-curling kiss to silence her inevitable whine of protest.

“Tonight,” Charlotte whispers, her voice husky. She pecks Becky’s lips again, just a soft little one. “Get dressed.”

Becky blinks owlishly as Charlotte moves away. Surely Charlotte’s not serious. The redhead laughs a little, expecting the joke to land, but Charlotte merely looks back at her, serene except for that tiny quirk of her lips, just devious enough to tell Becky that she’s impossibly serious. Her face falls. “But--”

“Dressed. Clothes. Go. It’s already late. We should have been on the road an hour ago. I let you sleep in.”

“Charlotte, ya can’t jus'--”

“Oh, can’t I?” Charlotte asks, stepping away and finding Becky’s top nearby, the one that she threw the night before in her haste to find her nirvana between Charlotte’s thighs. Unceremoniously, she throws it at Becky, who catches it, spluttering. “I’m afraid you’ve got a lot to learn about me.”

Before Becky can even do anything, Charlotte shucks the robe, revealing all those muscles and tan skin. It moves and shifts as she shoves her clothes on. God, those muscles. Becky just wants to bite them. Bruise them up real nice before their next match, so that everyone knows that Charlotte belongs to someone, belongs to  _ her _ . Charlotte must see the look on her face and shoots her a sly smile, shaking her head, golden curls cascading down her shoulders in messy waves.

“You know,” Charlotte drawls, “if this is all it takes to get you out of bed and dressed, I’ll do it every day.” She speaks as she draws a teasing line down Becky’s abdomen, taking full advantage of the tanktop riding up. 

Becky slaps her hand away with a “hey!” but then considers the blonde’s words. When she turns around, Charlotte’s looking at her expectantly, her travel bag in one hand, pillow in the other, her neck pillow around her neck.

“What?” Charlotte asks.

Becky shakes her head and smiles, turning back to finish shoving her clothes into her own travel bag, gathering the rest of her stuff.

“What?” Charlotte reiterates, an entirely different kind of morning energy making her body buzz almost visibly. Becky laughs full and free. She smells room for a compromise, and she’s going to enjoy every moment of fighting for it.

“Nothin’,” Becky drawls as she slides past Charlotte, pressing her body into the other woman’s before she gets out of the room. The door clicks shut as Charlotte follows her. Becky knows she has plenty of time in the car to tease Charlotte and, if they get to the hotel on time, she can take her wound-up girlfriend for a spin.

**Author's Note:**

> Becky's a tits and ass girl, as we can tell every time she's around Charlotte, but Charlotte's boobs are right there.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Tomorrow: Enchanted


End file.
